


Losing Control

by DirtyanonsofThedas



Series: Story Prompts for Tumblr [6]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyanonsofThedas/pseuds/DirtyanonsofThedas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Kinlochhold on Tumblr of her Surana and Alistair.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Losing Control

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinlochhold on Tumblr of her Surana and Alistair.

Nariel wasn't sure how she felt about giving up total control of her body to Alistair but soon she was lost in the sensations he brought her. He was as inexperienced as she was, yet he somehow knew just what to do to make her body respond to his perfectly. Hands that had gripped her hips to guide her movements now caressed her back and shoulders as he kissed the back of her neck, watching her writhe and lose her hard won control.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ~by Nony


End file.
